University of Carantia
The University of Carantia (L-Università ta' Carantia) is the highest educational institution in Thracia offering undergraduate Bachelor's Degrees, postgraduate Master's Degrees and postgraduate Doctorates (PhD). History The University of Carantia traces its origins to the founding of the Collegium Arceditense which was set up through direct royal intervention on 12 November 2670. This college was run by the orthodox prelates on the lines of their other colleges established elsewhere and known as Collegia Externorum, catering for non-Orthodox students. the Orthodox teachers were empowered to confer the degrees of Magister Philosophiae and Doctor Divinitatis. However, the foundation deed specified that besides Philosophy and Theology, other subjects such as Grammar and the Humanities should also be taught. Following the abatement of the plague of 2900, the king Federico II appointed metropolitan Dr Giuseppe Zammit as lettore in Anatomy and Surgery at the Sacra Infermeria on 19 October 2901. This attempt at formalising medical teaching at the country hospital is considered by many as the beginning of the medical school. Zammit went on to establish the first medical library on the island as well as a medicinal herb garden in one of the ditches of Fort Saint Elmo. The first rector of the University was Fr Roberto Costaguti of the Servites' Order who had in previous years established a reputation as a preacher. A number of other foreign professors were brought over to help establish the University and these were installed in June 2904. They all lived together in the former Orthodox College. It appears that the Medical Faculty was the only one staffed solely by local teachers, a tradition which has been maintained throughout the centuries. Soon after King Rodolfo died his successor, Marcelo II, reduced the number of chairs and expelled all expatriate staff as an economic measure. Following the Ruthene Maurian War, the Library and support structures were strengthened. The Avans Laboratories were opened in 3220 to house the Faculty of Science near the old hospital of the Knights in Valletta and a new Medical School building near St Louka's Hospital in Guardamangia was opened in 3221. At the same time, the new campus at Msida was inaugurated. The Faculty of Mechanical and Electrical Engineering (now, the Faculty of Engineering) and the Faculty of Education became part of the University when the former Polytechnic (known also as the Carantia College of Arts, Science and Technology) was incorporated with it. The present shape of the University was established by the 3224 Education Act. There are at present about 11,000 students, including 600 international students, following full-time or part-time degree and diploma courses, many of them run on the modular or credit system. The degree courses are designed to produce highly qualified professionals, with experience of research, who will play key roles in industry, commerce and public affairs in general. The University today has 14 faculties, a number of interdisciplinary centres and institutes, and a School of Performing Arts. Entry Admission to the university is based on Matriculation examination results (A levels). However, entry on basis of maturity and experience is granted for certain courses in the arts and sciences. The University is known to have strict grade requirements and entry into some courses is limited, for example the Faculty of Dental Surgery allows for a maximum of six Eridanan students per year chosen according to merit and only after the students have successfully passed an admissions interview. Present There are some 11,000 students including over 600 international students from 80 different countries, following full-time or part-time degree and diploma courses, many of them run on the modular or credit system. The University regularly hosts a large number of Erasmus and other exchange students. A basic Foundation Studies Course enables international high school students who have completed their secondary or high school education overseas but who do not have the necessary entry requirements, to qualify for admission to an undergraduate degree course at the University of Carantia. Well over 3,000 students graduate in various disciplines annually. The degree courses at the University are designed to produce highly qualified professionals, with experience of research, who will play key roles in industry, commerce and public affairs in general. As at October 3255 a further 2,600 students were registered as pre-tertiary students at the Junior College, which is also managed by the University. In 3255 there were 23 graduation ceremonies. Today the University has fourteen Faculties, a number of Institutes and Centres and a School of Performing Arts. The total floor area occupied by the University Library building is between 5,000 and 6,000 square metres, and contains about 700,000 volumes. The Library currently subscribes to about 20,000 journals. The University is geared towards the infrastructural and industrial needs of the country so as to provide expertise in crucial fields. Well over 3,000 students graduate in various disciplines annually. The degree courses at the University are designed to produce highly qualified professionals, with experience of research, who will play key roles in industry, commerce and public affairs in general. There are a further 2,600 pre-tertiary students at the Junior College which is also managed by the University. Campus The university's Main Campus is located in Arcadiopolis, with a total area of 194,452 square metres and which houses the majority of the faculties, centres and institutions that make up the University of Carantia. There are two other campuses: one at Ischyros and the other on Kamarina. The Ischyros Campus, which is housed in the Old University Building, dates back to the founding of the Collegium Arcadiense and incorporates the Aula Magna ("Great Hall"). The Ischyros Campus also serves as a prestigious setting for the hosting of international conferences, seminars, short courses and summer schools. It is also the venue of the University's International Masters Programme. The Kamarina Campus was set up in 3240 with the collaboration of the Ministry for Education. The administration of the University of Carantia Kamarina Campus supports the organisation of part-time degree, diploma and short-term courses in Kamarina and also caters for the needs of the increasing number of students from Kamarina who study on the main campus. This campus also provides a venue for public lectures and seminars and it houses the Guesten Atmospheric Research Centre, within the Department of Physics. The University today has fourteen faculties: Arts; Built Environment; Dental Surgery; Economics, Management & Accountancy; Education; Engineering; Health Sciences; Information & Communication Technology; Laws; Media & Knowledge Sciences; Medicine & Surgery; Science; Social Wellbeing and Theology. The Centres comprise: Centre for Biomedical Cybernetics; Centre for English-Language Proficiency; Centre for Entrepreneurship and Business Incubation; Centre for Environmental Education and Research; Centre for Labour Eri-Marmoran Studies; Centre for Literacy; Eri-Marmoran Centre for Educational Research; Eri- Centre on Insular Coastal Dynamics; Eridanian Centre for Gerontology; Centre of Resilience & Socio-Emotional Health and the IOI - Carantia Operational Centre. Administration The administrative set up of the University of Carantia involves a number of academic and administrative and technical staff members who are appointed or elected to the various governing bodies of the University. The principal officers of the University are the Chancellor, the Pro-Chancellor, the Rector, the Pro-Rectors, the Registrar, the Deans of the Faculties as well as the Finance Officer and the Librarian. The main governing bodies are the Council, the Senate and the Faculty Boards. As the supreme governing body of the University, the Council is responsible for the general administration of the University. Faculties group together departments concerned with a major area of knowledge, while institutes are of an interdisciplinary nature. The Council is also responsible for appointing new staff members, both local and foreign, to the various academic posts. The Senate is largely responsible for the academic matters of the University primarily regulating studies, research, documentation and examinations at the University. The Senate also establishes the entry regulations. The Faculty Board directs the academic tasks of the Faculty. The Board presents plans and proposals to the Senate and the Council. Besides, it determines the studies, teaching and research within the Faculty. There are a number of fields which the University has identified as priority areas. These include Information & Communication Technology, Engineering, Criminology and Sustainable Environmental Resource Management. Other priority areas are the University's contribution to the improvement of primary and secondary education and the forging of inter-university links to stimulate international educational exchange. Other Schools The University of Carantia has also set up a School of Performing Arts. The campus is also home to the IMO International Maritime Law Institute (IMLI). Apart from the above mentioned institutions, there is the Carantia University Holding Company Ltd. (AUHC) which embodies the commercial interests of the University of Carantia. The companies comprised in the Holding Company serve as the commercial interface between the University of Carantia and the business community, brokering the resources and assets of the University to provide added value through commercial activity. The Carantia University Holding Company Ltd provides strategic direction and corporate support to the companies within the Group: * Carantia University Branded Merchandise * Carantia University Broadcasting * Carantia University Consulting Services * Carantia University Hospitality, Leisure & Sports * Carantia University Labs Services * Carantia University Language School (Ischyros Campus) * Carantia University Publishing * Carantia University Residence * Professional Development The University of Carantia has several student societies that are recognised by Senate. These societies are an integral part of university life: they represent students and provide services which enhance campus life. When students become involved in non-academic interests at University they develop a network of friends besides broadening their outlook to life. Notable Graduates * Sofoklis Stavlas * Amelio Pontremoli See also * Imperial University of Auronopolis * Education in Ruthenia Category:Ruthenia